Sweet Angels
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Sora é uma miúda normal, ou parecia ser, até ter-se tornado num anjo protector da terra, onde tem de lutar pelo bem, manter as pessoas em segurança, e ser feliz. Bem, experimentem ler a Fic que eu escrevi aos 11 anos, sim?
1. Chapter 1

Esta foi uma das minhas primeiras Fics. Escrevi-a com 11 anos, por isso tenham paciência se a forma de escrever for um pouco infantil, tipo, eu tinha 11 ANOS!

Digam o que acham, mandem reviews etc. E espero que gostem!

* * *

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 1 - Anjos e Anjinhos_

Era uma vez uma linda cidade no Japão chamada Osaka.

Naquele dia, nessa cidade estava tudo calmo e o sol brilhava no céu azul. Num parque cheio de árvores passeavam duas meninas. Uma chamava-se Sora e a outra Yuki.

- Hoje está um belo dia de Janeiro apesar de estar bem frio. - disse Sora - Queres vir comigo àquele café tomar um leite quente com uma baguete?

- Pode ser! - respondeu Yuki animada - Vamos cortar caminho por ali! É mais perto!

As duas raparigas iam a dirigir-se para o café quando Sora começou a levitar.

- Ai! Ai! Ai! O que é que estás a fazer? - perguntou Yuki muito assustada.

- Eu nada! Estou cheia de medo. Dá-me a mão e puxa-me para baixo, por favor! - pediu Sora.

Yuki deu a mão a Sora para a puxar para o solo mas começou também a levitar. Subiram… subiram até ao céu, onde o chão era feito de nuvens fofas e macias. Lá tinha uma cadeira onde uma senhora muito linda estava sentada. Tinha a pele muito branca, um vestido comprido branco e na ponta de baixo uma linda faixa com as cores do arco-íris, tinha também uma coroa prateada e duas lindas asas de anjo com belas penas brancas que reflectiam as cores do arco-íris.

- Eu sou a Rainha Arco-Íris, a rainha dos anjos. Trouxe-vos até aqui porque vocês são as pessoas ideais para serem anjos. Como se chamam? - perguntou a senhora que estava na cadeira.

- Eu sou a Sora - disse Sora

- E eu sou a Yuki - disse Yuki

- A partir de agora os vossos nomes de anjos serão: Tu, Sora, serás a Rosita e tu, Yuki, serás a Azulita - disse a Rainha Arco-Íris.

-Sim - responderam Sora e Yuki.

- Apresentem-se meninas - disse a Rainha Arco-Íris para duas raparigas que lá se encontravam.

- Eu sou a Laranjita aqui. Lá em baixo o meu nome é Kaori - disse uma rapariga ruiva de cabelo preso em duas tranças.

- Eu sou a Emiko; Aqui Verdita - disse uma rapariga de cabelo verde preso em dois totós seguros por uns lacinhos igualmente verdes.

Terminadas as apresentações, a rainha entrega-lhes uns medalhões que têm um coração no interior. Logo a seguir explica-lhes como devem transformar-se em anjos e todas se transformam.

- Agora vou dizer-vos os vossos elementos: Rosita, tu és o amor, Azulita tu és a Água, tu, Laranjita, és a Felicidade e tu, Verdita, serás a Natureza.

- Sim - responderam todas

-Mais uma coisa - disse a rainha - Têm de vir ao céu pelo menos uma vez por semana. Entendido?

- Sim - responderam todas mais uma vez.

- Podem ir embora a voar - finalizou a Rainha Arco-Íris.

As raparigas voltaram à terra descobrindo que conseguiam voar e sem perceber muito bem o que lhes tinha acontecido. Como não sabiam o que haviam de fazer resolveram ir finalmente ao café todas juntas e nem quiseram falar do sucedido.

- Tu és da outra turma do 7º ano, não és Kaori? - perguntou Sora.

- Sou sim - respondeu Kaori.

- E tu? Onde é que vives, Emiko? - perguntou Yuki.

- Ah! Eu vim viver para aqui estas férias de Natal e acho que vou para a vossa escola! - respondeu alegremente Emiko.

- Ainda bem! - exclamou Sora - já está a ficar tarde. É melhor irmos para casa.

- Sim - disseram as outras - Xau, até amanhã! Que começa a escola!!!

* * *

Eu sei que está muito pequeno, mas como já disse, sabem a idade que eu tinha quando escrevi isto.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjs, Rima Fujisaki/Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 2 - De Volta à Escola_

Era de manhã. Sora estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço enquanto lia um livro sobre o espaço.

- Sora, já tens a pasta pronta? - perguntou-lhe a mãe.

- Sim, mãe, já acabei o pequeno almoço, vou andando para a escola - respondeu Sora.

Sora pegou na mochila e pôs-se a caminho. Pelo caminho encontrou Yuki e Kaori

- Olá meninas! - cumprimentou Sora - Tudo bem?

- Sim, olá! - responderam Yuki e Kaori.

-Então Rosi-Chan, preparada para o segundo período? - perguntou Yuki.

- Claro! - respondeu Sora (Rosi-Chan = Rosita = Sora).

Naquela manhã tinham aulas na sala mais bonita da escola, a 5Campo. Era virada para um lindo jardim onde naquela altura do ano as plantas começavam a rebentar. A primeira aula que iam ter era de Matemática. Sentaram-se à beira da porta da sala à espera que o professor lhes abrisse a porta. Pouco depois Emiko chega um pouco desorientada à procura da sala. As raparigas (Sora, Yuki e Kaori) vão ter com ela e Yuki pergunta-lhe:

- Olá Emiko! Que achas da Escola?

- É bonita, agrada-me Azul-Chan1! - respondeu Emiko com um sorriso.

- Ainda bem que gostas! - disse Sora.

- Eu cá a acho sempre igual… - disse Kaori com cara de quem não está a ligar nada ao assunto.

- Anda lá! Não é assim tão má! - argumentou Sora com ar pensativo.

- Bom…é melhor ir andando…nem sei se já entramos!!! - disse -Kaori enquanto se dirigia para a sua sala, pois ela era da outra turma do 7º ano.

O professor de matemática da turma de Sora, Yuki e agora Emiko abre a porta da sala e todos entram.

- Parece que temos uma nova aluna…por favor apresenta-te à turma. - pediu o professor.

- Olá! Chamo-me Emiko Fujiwara e tenho 12 anos. Espero que sejamos amigos.

- Agora que estás apresentada senta-te ali ao lado da Yuki Kurayami, sim? - sugeriu o professor num tom amável.

- Sim - responde Emiko com um grande sorriso.

A aula decorre normalmente e quando termina todas vão para o recreio.

- Já agora Sora, qual é o teu apelido? - pergunta Emiko.

- O meu apelido é Sakurai, portanto chamo-me Sora Sakurai! - responde Sora.

Kaori chega a correr e vai ter com as amigas.

- E tu Kaori, qual é o teu apelido? - pergunta Emiko, mas desta vez a Kaori.

- É Kounna, não gosto nada dele… ou seja o meu nome completo é Kaori Kounna,…acho que tenho um nome muito feio… - responde Kaori com uma expressão triste.

- É bem bonito! - diz Sora

A campainha toca e todos entram para a aula de Educação Física excepto Kaori que corre para a sala onde ia ter a sua aula de Ciências.

Durante a aula de Educação Física o professor fala-lhes da prova de natação que iria a decorrer na segunda-feira seguinte.

- Quem está interessado em participar? - pergunta o professor.

- Eu como sempre gostaria de participar - diz Kazumi a rapariga mais convencida da turma.

- Eu não me importo, adoro nadar! - diz Emiko com um ar feliz.

- Não me parece que ganhes pois eu ganhei os últimos cinco troféus! - responde Kazumi com um olhar reprovador.

- Logo veremos! - diz Emiko com um sorriso - que ganhe a melhor!

- Chega meninas! - diz o professor - Dêem-me o vosso nome completo e o número, por favor.

- Emiko Fujiwara, ainda não tenho número porque só cheguei hoje, mas acho que vou ser o número 26.

- Kazumi Miyamoto, número 10 - diz Kazumi, a rapariga convencida.

- Pronto, não se esqueçam de estar aqui às oito e vinte! - diz o professor em tom de aviso.

- Sim - responderam Emiko e Kazumi.

- Que ganhe a melhor!

1 Azul-Chan = Azulita = Yuki

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 3 - A prova de Natação_

Era o dia da prova de natação. Na escola estava uma enorme fila de jovens (rapazes e raparigas) à porta dos balneários onde se iriam equipar para a prova. Kaori estava com uma roupa fora do normal e muito diferente do seu estilo habitual. Tinha umas calças pretas brilhantes e um top verde também brilhante que esvoaçava ao vento. O seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em dois totós como Emiko usava e seguros por dois laços com pontas enormes que diziam em letras gigantes "EMIKO". Yuki também estava diferente, tinha uma _t-shirt _verde clara que dizia "EMIKO" em verde escuro e a sua saia habitual. Sora estava como sempre mas tinha uma bandeira enorme e que dizia "EMIKO THE BEST".

- FORÇA EMIKO!!! NÓS VAMOS ESTAR LÁ A APOIAR-TE!!!! - gritava Sora em plenos pulmões empoleirada no corrimão da rampa que dava acesso às piscinas.

- OBRIGADA MENINAS!!! VOU DAR O MEU MELHOR!!!!!! - disse Emiko do meio da confusão.

Nesse dia não havia aulas mas todos os alunos tinham de ir à escola assistir às provas. Tocou a campainha de entrada e todos os que iam participar entraram nos balneários.

- Olá engraçadinhas…ainda não perceberam que a rainha da escola é a Kazumi? - perguntaram as amigas de Kazumi que tal como ela também eram loiras.

- Isso é o que vamos ver - respondeu Yuki.

- Nem tens capacidade para dares uma boa resposta… - responderam as amigas de Kazumi a rirem-se.

- Deixem-na em PAZ! - respondeu Sora com o olhar mais severo que alguma vez havia feito.

- Olha a sobredotada a meter-se…tu não tens "pinta" para o que estás a tentar fazer! A melhor é sem dúvida a Kazumi… até tem montes de rapazes caidinhos por ela - disse a rapariga que estava à frente do grupo das amigas de Kazumi.

- E o que é que isso conta para se ser bom em natação ou a rainha da escola? A escola não tem rainhas mas podem ter a certeza que tem um director que vos põe na rua quando estiver farto de vocês… - disse Sora com um olhar reprovador.

- Minha menina, tem tudo e o director não pode fazer nada contra a rainha Kazumi - disse a rapariga da frente do grupo das amigas de Kazumi.

- **DEIXEM-NAS EM PAZ Ò MONTE DE CABELOS PINTADOS!!! VOCÊS TÊM É CIÚMES E NÃO ENTENDEM QUE A MELHOR É A EMIKO E DE LONGE! COMIGO NÃO SE METEM! EU SOU A AMY ADAMS EM VERSÃO JOVEM!** - gritou Kaori

As raparigas todas zangadas foram-se embora.

- Obrigada Kaori, se não fosses tu - diz Sora com um suspiro de alívio.

- De nada! - responde Kaori com um sorriso.

- A PARTIDA VAI COMEÇAR!!! - ouve-se uma voz vinda das colunas dentro da área da piscina de competição.

Sora, Yuki e Kaori entram a correr e arranjam um sítio na última fila onde se via melhor.

- NA PARTE FEMININA ESTÃO: NA PRIMEIRA PISTA ESTÁ KAZUMI MIYAMOTO A VENCEDORA DOS ÚLTIMOS 5 ANOS, NA SEGUNDA ESTÁ SHOKO QUE FICOU EM SEGUNDO LUGAR NO ANO PASSADO, NA TERCEIRA PISTA ESTÁ ATSUKO QUE FICOU EM TERCEIRO LUGAR NO ANO PASSADO, NA QUARTA PISTA ESTÁ MIHARU QUE FICOU EM QUARTO LUGAR E QUER UMA DESFORRA, NA QUINTA PISTA ESTÁ HOTARU QUE FICOU EM QUINTO LUGAR, NA SEXTA PISTA ESTÁ NANAKO QUE SE ESTREIA ESTE ANO NA PROVA, NA SÉTIMA PISTA ESTÁ NAOMI QUE TAMBÉM SE ESTREIA ESTE ANO E NA ÚLTIMA PISTA, OU SEJA A OITAVA ESTÁ A ESTREANTE EMIKO FUJIWARA QUE CHEGOU NA QUINTA FEIRA PASSADA A ESTA ESCOLA!

- A Emiko está na última pista, ou seja na oitava - diz Sora excitada.

- É verdade e, agora, que ganhe a melhor! - Yuki arregalando os olhos para ver melhor.

- **FORÇA EMIKO!!!! **- grita Kaori.

- A PROVA É A SEGUINTE: QUATRO PISTAS DE KROLL, DUAS DE BRUÇOS, SEIS DE GOLFINHO, DUAS DE SEREIA, QUATRO DE COSTAS E PARA TERMINAR DUAS DE PLAQUINHA. A PROVA É IGUAL QUER PARA OS RAPAZES QUER PARA AS RAPARIGAS!!! E NO FIM TEMOS A DIVERTIDA CORRIDA DE CHOURIÇOS!

De seguida o apresentador informa quais os rapazes que vão entrar na partida.

- QUE COMECE A PARTIDA FEMININA!!!

A partida começa, Kazumi vai em primeiro lugar como era praticamente óbvio. A modalidade mudou para bruços pouco depois e Emiko passou à frente de todos, manteve a liderança e ganhou

- **BOA EMIKO!!! ÉS A MAIOR!!! **- disseram Sora, Yuki e Kaori!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 4 - Primeiro exame de anjos_

Era fim de semana. Sora e as amigas andavam no meio da confusão num enorme centro comercial à procura das roupas da nova colecção e a aproveitar os saldos. Pararam em frente à montra da famosa sapataria "Converse All-Star"

- Olha, Kaori! Aquelas "All-Stars" são de mais! - disse Sora apontando para umas sapatilhas cor--de-rosa com uns corações a dizer "All-Star".

- Tens razão, mas eu prefiro as laranja - respondeu Kaori com os olhos a brilhar.

- Não estão a pensar gastar mais dinheiro com esse tipo de sapatilhas, pois não? - perguntou Emiko com um olhar desintressado.

- Porquê? - perguntou Yuki - Elas são lindas!

- Porque cada uma de vocês deve ter mais ou menos cinco pares delas! - respondeu Emiko com ar de sabichona.

- Mas tu não! Vamos lá comprar umas para ti, que tal aquelas verdes? - disse Sora enquanto a empurrava para dentro da loja.

Uma hora mais tarde, chegaram todas a casa de Sora para lancharem e pousarem as compras (3 sacos) e saírem novamente, mas desta vez, para ir ao céu…

No mesmo lugar de sempre estava sentada a rainha arco-íris. Estava a falar com dois rapazes. Um tinha o cabelo negro, olhos azul claro, frios e cintilantes, um traje preto, duas asas brancas, grandes e lindas e o halo dourado na cabeça. O outro tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos cinzentos, divertidos e inquietos, tinha um traje amarelo, duas asas brancas que se perdiam no meio do amarelo e o halo dourado que também passava despercebido no meio de tanta cor idêntica.

As raparigas olhavam para a cena espantadas, até que a rainha disse:

- Fiquem á vontade. Quero apresentar-vos estes rapazes que vão ser vossos companheiros de equipa antes de fazerem o exame.

- Eu sou o Yutaka - disse o rapaz de cabelo preto.

- E eu sou o Haku - disse o rapaz loiro.

- Não têm nome celestial? - perguntou Sora.

- Temos mas, muito diferentes dos vossos. Eu sou o Pretionno, aqui - disse Yutaka.

- Soa Italiano - comentou Emiko.

- E eu sou o Merlion - disse Haku

- Que nomes! - exclamou Kaori.

Entretanto Yuki pensava " aquele amarelo, o Haku é realmente giro… não consigo falar,… o que é que me deu???"

- Vamos começar o exame - Anunciou a rainha.

No exame, as raparigas tiveram que fazer voos de muitas maneiras. As notas finais foram(de um a dez): Sora 9; Yuki 7,5; Emiko8,5 e Kaori 9.

- Agora, aqui estão os vossos halos - disse a rainha e colocou-os na cabeça de cada uma.

- Que bonitos - exclamaram todas.

- Vou dar-vos os materiais de combate pois vão precisar deles amanhã para combater os anjos das trevas.

A rainha entregou a cada uma um objecto diferente. A Sora deu uma estranha varinha mágica com asas, a Yuki uma varinha sem asas com um coração na ponta, a Emiko deu uma harpa mágica e a Kaori um arco e flecha lindíssimos.

- Vamos ter um combate? - perguntou Yuki?

- Vão - respondeu a Rainha Arco-Íris - Amanhã.

- Vamos perder de certeza! - disse Sora.

- Para que isso não aconteça preparem-se bem! - Finalizou a Rainha Arco-Íris.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 5 - Um Combate Carnavalesco_

Sora estava no seu quarto andando de um lado para o outro a pensar muito "Vamos perder o combate de certeza, só com voos. Eu nem sei utilizar a minha varinha mágica quanto mais ganhar um combate. E aqueles rapazes serão de confiança? Irão aparecer no combate? Mas afinal onde é o combate? No céu? Mas os anjos das trevas podem estar no céu? Será que temos de ir para o inferno para lutar! Tudo menos isso! Se eu vou para lá saio morta! Ah…mas o rapaz de preto, o Yutaka era giro….Em que é que estás a pensar? Tu não és nenhuma idiota! O importante é o combate! O importante é o combate apesar de saber que vou sair de lá morta! E se eu não aparecer? Não! Estou a fugir às obrigações, ou seja a ser covarde! E eu vou e logo se vê! Talvez até consiga activar o instinto protector dos rapazes! Mas como é que se activa? De certeza que não é com um comando. Vou tirar os pensamentos da cabeça". Assim que Sora deixa de pensar tanto, pega numa revista "Bravo" e deita-se a ler a parte sobre o instinto protector dos rapazes.

O telefone fixo de casa de Sora toca e ela vai atendê-lo.

- Estou - diz Sora.

- Olá Sora! Ainda bem que és tu - ouve-se a voz de Yuki do outro lado da linha. - Anda depressa ter comigo ao céu!

Sora desliga o telefone, transforma-se sai a voar em direcção ao céu.

No céu estavam Yuki armada com a sua varinha com o coração na ponta, Kaori com seu arco e fecha, Haku com uma espécie de varinha mágica que se parecia com uns "legos" mal montados na opinião de Sora e agora chegara ela armada com a sua varinha com asas. Emiko e Yutaka ainda não tinham chegado. Minutos depois Emiko chega a voar a grande velocidade com medo que lhe aparecesse um anjo das trevas à frente. Vem armada com a sua harpa. Yutaka chega pouco tempo depois armado com uma espada prateada que no cabo tinha duas asas. A Rainha Arco-Íris também estava armada com uma varinha muito grande e estranha e as suas roupas eram diferentes.

As pernas de Sora estavam piores do que gelatina. Ela tremia de medo até à ponta dos cabelos. A rainha conduziu-os até a uma sala com muitas nuvens.

- É aqui que vamos combater? - perguntou Kaori com ar descontraído.

- Não - Respondeu a rainha - Vou contar-vos porque é que os anjos das trevas querem combater. Eles querem dominar o mundo tornando-o um lugar negro e assustador e criar a raça pura (para eles), ou seja a raça das trevas. Eles têm convencido muitos jovens a tornarem-se aprendizes de anjos das trevas, sendo eles muito poderosos! Toca a andar! Agora tudo para o inferno.

No Inferno, à porta estavam uns motoqueiros vestidos de preto e armados com lanças. Estava um ambiente quente e assustador. Fantasmas com cornos voavam por todo o sítio e diabos percorriam todo o inferno com o seu tridente. Nas paredes estavam estampados rostos assustadores.

Um dos motoqueiros, ao ver aquele grupo com cara angelical dirige-lhes a palavra.

- Vieram para o combate, certo??? Se querem lutar, vamos lutar!

O motoqueiro prepara a sua lança, e lança-a em direcção a Sora, mas ela levanta voo e a lança vai bater contra um diabo que por lá andava.

- Já vais ver o que te vai acontecer motoqueiro macaqueiro! - diz Sora - Angelic Power Sweet Angels!

A varinha de Sora liberta um pó que faz com que todos fiquem com comichão.

- Diabrete Diabrura! - diz o motoqueiro. - Este feitiço bloqueia os voos! Já não podem voar para fugirem das lanças!

- Agora é a minha vez - diz Kaori

E dispara uma flecha que vai directinha a um dos motoqueiros.

- Agora é que vão ver! - Exclama o motoqueiro enquanto atira mais uma lança, mas todos fogem a tempo.

- Não conseguiste ò cabeça de ovo - diz Haku - Merlion Sweet Angel!

Haku faz com que da sua varinha saiam uns bolos que vão cair em cima da cabeça de cada um dos motoqueiros.

- Seus patetas! Vocês não têm hipótese - diz um vulto vestido de preto que sai do chão onde os motoqueiros estão estacionados - Eu sou o aprendiz de , o rei de cá!

O Aprendiz lança uma lança que acerta em Yuki e ela cai para o lado.

- Agora já é só um contra cinco, e dentro de pouco, contra quatro e depois contra três, contra dois, contra um e a vitória é nossa! - diz o aprendiz em gargalhadas assustadoras.

Emiko começa a tocar na sua harpa mágica e faz com que alguns dos motoqueiros adormeçam.

- Que fraquinho - diz o aprendiz que lança mais uma lança em direcção a Emiko que tem o mesmo caminho que Yuki. - Eu não vos disse!

- Tu és mesmo um grande parvo! Porque é que não vais lutar com os teus amigos? - diz Yutaka apontando a espada ao aprendiz, mas o motoqueiro manda-a pelos ares com um feitiço.

- Podes ficar assim, não te vou tirar a vida porque para já és um inútil mas um dia podes vir a ser um de nós - exclama o aprendiz.

Kaori lança mais quatro flechas na direcção de alguns motoqueiros e faz com que eles caiam para o lado.

Haku faz outra vez o feitiço dos bolos mas desta vez para o aprendiz, mas o aprendiz lança uma lança aos dois que têm o mesmo caminho que Yuki e Emiko.

- Agora só resta o casalinho - diz o aprendiz.

Sora está prestes a ficar corada mas pensa " não há tempo para corar! Há que combater. Se consegui chegar até ao fim é porque sou muito boa!"

- Angelic Power Sweet Angels! - grita Sora em plenos pulmões agarrada à sua varinha.

Cai uma mesa em cima da cabeça do aprendiz.

- Ai Ai!!! Adeus Rosita! Apesar de seres bonita tens de ir! - Diz o aprendiz.

O aprendiz vai a lançar a sua arma para a vitória directa a Sora com um feitiço para ela não se poder mexer mas Yutaka põe-se à frente e leva com a lança. Sora vê-se sozinha, triste e pensa " activei o instinto protector dos rapazes e acabei com todos os meus amigos… O que será que a Rainha Arco-Íris fazia no meu lugar? Para ele ganhar tem de me destruir a mim mas não vai conseguir!"

- SWEET ANGELS DE TODO O MUNDO SALVAI A HUMANIDADE! - Grita Sora.

Um raio de luz ressuscita todos os amigos de Sora que se juntam e gritam atacando com os seus objectos (a espada regressou a Yutaka).

- SWEET ANGELS!!! - gritam todos.

Um raio, muitas flechas e a espada de Yutaka vão contra o aprendiz que leva com tudo mas não morre.

- Eu hei-de voltar - diz ele a rir nas mesmas gargalhadas assustadoras.

De volta ao céu, a rainha dá-lhes os parabéns e dá-lhes uma pulseira que os avisará de combates futuros.

Voltaram à Terra e foram todos para a rua desfilar no Carnaval. A Sora estava de enfermeira, a Yuki de Exploradora, a Emiko de Bailarina, a Kaori de miúda Pop, o Yutaka da Zorro e Haku de Astérix.

- Vocês moram aqui? - pergunta Sora aos rapazes.

- Sim, porquê? - respondeu Yutaka.

- Andam no 7º ano, certo? - inquiriu Sora .

- Sim, na mesma escola que vocês, eu já vos vi lá! - respondeu Haku.

- Então até amanhã! - disse Sora.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 6 - Confissões_

Sora estava a caminho da escola, quando encontrou Yutaka e foi ter com ele.

- Bom-dia! - disse Sora.

- Bom-dia. - respondeu Yutaka.

- Ontem o combate foi difícil! - exclamou Sora.

- Tens Razão! Olha, se quiseres podes ir à minha loja, o Haku costuma estar lá! Levas as tuas amigas contigo! - diz Yutaka enquanto lhe entrega um papel com a morada.

- Isto não é a morada do McDonald's? - pergunta Sora enquanto lê a morada.

- Bem, é. Pensei que gostassem de comer lá! - diz Yutaka envergonhado.

- Eu adoro! Vamos lá hoje à tarde! - diz Sora com um sorriso enorme.

- Ok - responde Yutaka mais calmo.

Emiko chega a correr e cumprimenta Sora e Yutaka.

- Olá Emiko! Tudo bem? - pergunta Yutaka.

-Sim - responde Emiko.

Horas mais tarde, as raparigas estão reunidas em casa de Sora para falarem das suas coisas. A mãe de Sora tinha ido sair e o pai estava para o trabalho.

- Depois vamos à loja do Yutaka?

- Sim! - diz Kaori - Que tipo de loja é?

- Podia ser um café - diz Yuki.

- É um restaurante McDonald's! - diz Sora enquanto arruma os livros da escola.

- Quero contar-vos uma coisa…- sussurra Emiko.

-Sim?

- Bem,…Eu gosto do Yutaka e queria que me ajudassem a conquistá-lo - diz Emiko.

Sora sente-se com uma ponta de ciúmes, fica vermelha e para tapar baixa a cabeça com o cabelo pela frente.

- Se é assim, toca a andar para o McDonald's para te ajudar Emi-chan! - diz Kaori.

Chegam à loja e Yutaka saúda-as. Sentam-se numa mesa vazia e escolhem os menus antes de irem pedir ao balcão.

- Eu como um "Pimenta"! Alguém quer igual? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Eu! - exclama Emiko - adoro esse!

Enquanto Emiko diz isso pensa para si "É o que mais detesto, mas tem de ser".

- Eu quero o "Happy Meal"! É bom e depois podemos escolher sobremesas especiais, bebidas e no fim ainda vem um brinquedo! - exclama Haku.

- Tu só comes o "Happy Meal" por causa do binquedo? Que infantil és! - diz Sora.

- Afinal só tenho 13 anos, não é? - pergunta Haku.

- Tu não percebes nada! Com 13 anos já és um adolescente! Eu quero o "Happy Meal" porque gosto! - diz Kaori quase a gritar.

Haku cala-se envergonhado.

- Eu também quero o "Happy Meal" - diz Sora.

- E eu o "Big Mac" - diz Yuki.

- Que gorda vais ficar! Isso é para adultos e é super grande! - diz Haku.

- Não me aborreças! - diz Yuki.

Yutaka vai buscar os menus e todos comem. Quando acabam Emiko diz:

- Não me sinto muito bem. Yuki, vens comigo à casa de banho?

- Sim - responde Yuki.

- É melhor eu também ir! - diz Kaori.

- E eu! - diz Haku.

-Ò tonto, tu não podes entrar na casa de banho das raparigas! - diz Sora - Eu até ia se soubesse que não acontecia nada! Não quero levar com vomitados em cima!

- Então ficamos nós? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Sim - diz Sora.

Haku vai em direcção às casas de banho e feito tonto entra na casa de banho das raparigas de onde é expulso pela empregada de limpeza que o enfia dentro da casa de banho para deficientes.

- Tu gostas da Emiko? - pergunta Sora a Yutaka.

- Não, não gosto de ninguém. Porque é que queres saber? Gostas de mim? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Não! Claro que não! Só te perguntei porque tu te preocupas muito com ela. - diz Sora envergonhada.

- Preocupo-me com ela come me preocupo contigo ou com a Kaori ou a Yuki! - diz Yutaka seriamente.

Sora pensa para ela " se não gosta de ninguém, terei mais hipóteses" Mas os seus pensamentos são interrompidos porque Kaori chega a correr.

- A Emiko vomitou o lanche todo! - exclama ela.

- Não me fales em vomitados - exclama Sora com cara de enjoada.

- Onde está o Haku? Ele entrou na nossa casa de banho mas a empregada das limpezas tirou-o de lá! - diz Kaori.

- Onde haveria de estar? - pergunta Yutaka - Na casa de banho para deficientes, como é obvio!

Kaori rebenta de riso.

- Fez ela muito bem! - diz Kaori quando finalmente consegue parar de rir - O que vamos fazer com a Emiko?

- Vamos leva-la a casa! - Diz Sora.

Yuki sai da casa de banho com Emiko que está branca. Haku, um minuto mais tarde sai da casa de banho para deficientes e todos vão até a casa de Emiko sem falar. Chegam e tocam à campainha, a mãe abre a porta e agradece ao grupo por a ter levado a casa.

- Dentro de pouco tempo é dia de São Valentim. Espero que ela já esteja boa! - diz Kaori.

- Talvez sim… - comenta Yuki.

- Bem então até amanhã! - diz Haku.

- Já vais embora com a vergonha que passaste? - pergunta Sora.

- Tenho de admitir, sim - responde Haku.

- Bem, até amanhã! - diz Yutaka.

- Até amanhã - finaliza Sora.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 7 - Um São Valentim Maravilhoso_

Sora estava no seu quarto a escrever as cartas de São Valentim para os seus amigos.

Enquanto escrevia pensava " O Cupido quase de certeza que mora no céu! Se eu o chamar de certeza que vai tornar a vida muito "guay1"! E as coisas vão ficar muito mais emocionantes!"

E não pensou mais no assunto! Foi directa ao céu procurar o cupido enquanto os pais estavam a trabalhar.

- Desculpe senhor, sabe onde mora o cupido? - pergunta Sora a um anjo que por lá andava.

- Vá sempre em frente e encontrará uma casa em forma de coração. É lá que ele mora. - responde o senhor.

- Muito Obrigada!

Sora continuou o caminho. Pouco depois encontrou a casa coração. Tocou à campainha e um bebezinho de fralda abriu-lhe a porta.

- Bom-dia cara colega. O que deseja? - perguntou-lhe o cupido( o bebezinho de fralda).

- Bem, eu não sei como explicar…Bem… Tenho um trabalho para ti amanhã! - consegue revelar Sora.

- Ainda mais? - resmunga o cupido.

- Eu queria que fosses à minha escola dar uma mãozinha com as tuas setas do amor. - continua Sora.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã lá estarei. Só tu me poderás ver, ok? - pergunta o cupido.

- Sim - responde Sora.

Sora volta para casa. A noite custa-lhe a passar.

No dia seguinte, quando chega à escola, anda um ambiente de amor no ar. Sora avista o cupido a lançar uma seta a Kazumi ( ler capítulo III para mais informações sobre esta personagem).

- Bom-dia - cumprimenta Sora.

- Bom-dia e feliz S. Valentim! - exclama Yutaka.

- Bom-dia! - diz Kaori enquanto pinta um coração na cara de Yuki.

Haku aparece a correr agarrado a Kazumi.

- Olá e Feliz S. Valentim!

- Olá - diz Sora - Venho Já!

Sora afasta-se a correr.

- Cupido! - chama Sora

- Sim? - pergunta o Cupido com cara de inocente.

- Desfaz o feitiço do Haku e da Kazumi - pede Sora.

- Gostas dele? - pergunta mais uma vez o Cupido.

- Não. - responde Sora com cara de aborrecida.

- É que parece! - provoca o cupido.

- É por causa da Yuki - diz Sora quase a perder a paciência.

O Cupido desfaz o feitiço mas desta vez, Haku começa a correr atrás de Emiko que acaba de chegar.

- Põe antes Haku+ Yuki - pede Sora.

- A Yuki não é aquela? - pergunta o Cupido.

- Não. Essa é a Emiko. A Yuki é a Azul - diz Sora.

- Tudo bem - responde o cupido educadamente.

Yuki e Haku ficam juntinhos e tudo corre bem. Sora volta para a beira dos amigos. Afinal nem tudo corre bem. Kaori parece chateada e grita para um rapaz que passa por perto.

- KANATA!!!!!!

Sora percebe que foi o Cupido que provocou aquilo e diz aos amigos que se vai afastar outra vez.

- Cupido - começa Sora - Junta a Kaori com o Kanata.

- Eu gosto de ver o Kanata com a outra rapariga - começa o Cupido.

- Mas eu não. Põe a Kaori com o Kanata. Por favor!!! - suplica Sora.

- Mais uma vez vou fazer o que tu queres - embirra o Cupido.

Sora fica triste por Emiko não ter nenhum par. Ela ficava contente se ficasse com o Yutaka. Mas como Sora gosta do Yutaka não o pode permitir. Emiko até parece feliz assim!

- Agora tu! - exclama o Cupido - o que queres?

- Se eu fosse uma princesa estava com o Yutaka mas como não sou… - diz Sora.

- Mas vais ser. - exclama o Cupido - Agora vai por ti!

O Cupido transforma a roupa de Sora num vestido de princesa e foge. Sora corre atrás dele mas acaba por ir para o meio dos seus amigos. Tropeça enquanto tenta apanhar o cupido e vai a cair mas Yutaka segura-a.

- Obrigada - diz Sora.

- De nada. Porque é que estás com essa roupa? - pergunta Yutaka.

- É uma longa história - explica Sora.

- Vamos ao bar! - diz Kaori.

Emiko não está com ciúmes porque percebeu que ela ia a cair.

Sora entrega as cartas aos amigos.

- Feliz São Valentim!!!

Yuki olha para o céu.

- Está a ameaçar chuva! - diz Yuki.

- Tens razão - responde Haku.

- Parece que vem aí um temporal! - termina Sora.

1 Guay - Boa. Guay vem de "guapo" em espanhol, e "guapo" em espanhol quer dizer bonito.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 8 - Que Grande Temporal!_

Sora está com as amigas (Yuki e Emiko) na casa de Kaori a fazer Karaoke. A música é da Avril Lavigne.

- When you're Gone…

Ouve-se a campainha da casa de Kaori pouco tempo depois. Ela vai abrir a porta.

- Olá. - diz Yutaka.

- Olá, o que fazes aqui? - pergunta-lhe Kaori.

- Tens de vir depressa para a escola com a tua família… - começa a contar Yutaka.

- A propósito de quê? - interrompe Kaori.

- Deixa-me falar, vem aí um grande furacão. As outras estão contigo? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Sim - responde Kaori.

- Diz para elas irem para a escola e levarem as famílias.

- Sim - responde Kaori - Xau.

E bate com a porta.

Pouco depois estão todos na escola com as famílias. Estão numa cave indicada pelos professores.

- Eu não quero morrer hoje! - exclama Kaori aflita.

- Calma! - diz-lhe Kanata - Eu estarei aqui para te proteger!

- Obrigada - responde Kaori.

Sora está sentada em cima do seu saco cama que está entre o de Kaori e o de Yuki. Pensa para ela: "Porquê? Porque é que este furacão tinha de vir? Mas se tem de ser assim vou divertir-me!"

- Ei! Vamos contar histórias de terror! - diz Haku que acaba de chegar no meio da confusão.

- Boa Ideia…mas eu vou adormecer com um "pesado" como tu a contar histórias - diz Yuki.

- Estás a chamar-me gordo? - resmunga Haku.

- Não é isso! Às vezes consegues exagerar mesmo! Digo, nas "palermices" - responde-lhe Yuki.

- Chega! Não é caso para tanto. Começa lá então a contar a tua história - diz Emiko com um sorriso.

- Espera! Faltam as pipocas! - diz Sora a rir-se.

- Bem vou começar - diz Haku.

A maneira como os seis amigos estão sentados desperta muito alarido nas outras pessoas. Estão todos de mãos dadas, uma cena muito terna.

- Era uma vez um cientista maluco que deu uma poção ao urso "Winnie the Pooh"… - começa Haku.

- És mega infantil! Ainda gostas do "Winnie the Pooh"? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Sim, vou continuar. - responde Haku.

- Se é para isso conta antes uma história do "Doraemon" - diz Sora.

- Deixem continu…

- !

Ouve-se um enorme estrondo. Sora abraça quem está perto e não percebe que é Yutaka. Kaori grita enquanto Kanata procura-a para irem para um abrigo melhor, Yuki mete-se debaixo de uma mesa e Emiko vai com Yuki enquanto grita. POC! O telhado da casa parte-se e começa a cair água. Pelo buraco que é grande vê-se o furacão a aproximar-se.

- Sora, aqui já não estamos seguros! Temos de sair imediatamente daqui!!! - diz Yutaka a Sora.

- Sim depressa! - exclama Sora.

- YUKI, EMIKO, KAORI, HAKU!!!! DEPRESSA - chama Yutaka.

Todos saem a correr com esperanças de poder ir para o céu. Transformam-se e tentam voar contra o vento e a chuva. A Rainha Arco-Íris vê que os seus anjos estão em problemas e faz com que eles vão ter ao céu sãos e salvos.

- O que é que vos deu para voar num dia como este? - pergunta-lhes a rainha.

- Lá em baixo corríamos perigo - apressa-se a explicar Sora.

- Pois, Pois… - disse a rainha.

- Ainda bem que estamos salvos - diz Emiko.

- Por agora sim… - termina a rainha.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 9 - As Três Esferas de Fogo_

Sora estava com os amigos no céu a discutir com a rainha. Tudo por terem voado num dia de temporal. Agora a escola tinha caído, provavelmente as famílias estavam no hospital, algumas casas estavam destruídas, …e eles nada tinham feito para o impedir.

- Nós não temos culpa… - começou Sora.

- Se não tivessem culpa, não tinham voado… - implica a Rainha Arco-Íris.

- A ideia não foi minha - diz Haku.

- Nem minha - exclama Yuki

- Muito menos minha! - diz Kaori

- Porque é que estão a olhar para mim? A ideia foi do Yutaka…Ups - deixa escapar Emiko.

- Pretionno, não esperava isso de ti, pensava que levavas as coisas mais a sério, mas parece que me enganei - ralha a Rainha Arco-Íris.

- Eu não fiz por mal. Desculpe. O que é que eu posso fazer para melhorar as coisas? - questionou Yutaka aflito.

- Nada. - respondeu-lhe a rainha.

- Tenho de poder fazer alguma coisa - diz Yutaka.

- Na verdade há uma coisa que podes fazer - disse calmamente a rainha.

- O quê - perguntou Yutaka.

- Ir à floresta de água procurar as três esferas de fogo - disse a rainha - mas é quase impossível conseguires isso. Vão.

A rainha, num flash faz com que todos vão parar à floresta de água.

- Não acredito que o denunciaste mesmo gostando dele - disse Sora a Emiko.

- Saiu-me. E não precisas de estar aí a gritar isto aos sete ventos! - Responde Emiko.

- Como é que foste capaz? E gostas de mim? Não há problema porque eu gosto de outra miúda, mas mesmo assim não te devia perdoar. DENUNCIASTE-ME! - disseYutaka zangado.

Emiko aproxima-se de Yutaka para tentar a sua sorte mas este pede-lhe que se afaste.

- Ao menos admiti! - diz Emiko!

- Chega, Chega! CHEGA! - Grita Sora.

- Não - diz Emiko.

Emiko atira-se para cima de Yutaka e os dois começam à porrada.

- Que mega infantis. Não sei como é que apreciam um bicho como o Yutaka - diz Yuki. - Ao menos o meu Haku é considerado.

- Sim… - diz Kaori sem palavras para descrever a cena.

Sora tenta afastar Yutaka de Emiko.

- Também queres? Anda. - Desafia-a Emiko.

- Mas que tipo de miúda és? - pergunta-lhe Sora.

- Do tipo normal ao contrário de ti - diz Emiko enraivecida.

Haku deitara-se no chão, porque na opinião dele não estava para aturar infantilidades, apesar de ele também ser infantil. A Rainha Arco - Íris observava tudo chocadíssima.

- E se em vez de estarem à pancada, procurassem as esferas de fogo? - propõe Sora.

- Não temos tempo…Depois - responde Emiko.

- Vocês são Sweet Angels! Parem imediatamente a luta! - diz Sora.

Emiko e Yutaka param de lutar e uma esfera que arde aparece nas mãos de Sora.

- Tens a primeira esfera de fogo! - exclama Kaori.

- Deixa-me vê-la mais de perto - pede Yuki.

- Posso mexer-lhe? -pergunta Haku.

- Não. Ainda te queimas - respondeu Sora.

- Desculpa, Sora - pede Emiko.

- Não é por mal. Desculpa… - pede Yutaka.

- Não faz mal. Acontece a Todos. - responde Sora.

Agora os seis amigos estavam numa praia. Na areia. À sua frente estendia-se um mar enorme. No fundo via-se um búzio Gigante. Era a Floresta de Água.

- Devemos ter de atravessar o mar… - comenta Sora.

- Mas como? - pergunta Haku.

- A nadar, pois claro. Bloquearam-nos o voo. - responde Sora.

- Toca a andar, ou melhor a nadar… - diz Kaori.

- Sim - diz Yuki - Emiko, vais à frente já que nadas muito bem.

- Vou e com todo o prazer - respondeu Emiko com um grande sorriso.

Todos começaram a atravessar o mar a nado. As penas dos fatos soltavam-se na água.

- Depressa! - grita Kaori - O meu halo soltou-se. Temos de o apanhar.

Sora começa a nadar contra a corrente. Depois de muito esforço recupera o halo de Kaori. Entrega-lhe o halo e pouco depois aparece-lhe mais uma esfera de fogo nas suas mãos.

- A segunda! - exclamam Yuki e Emiko ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos continuar… - diz Yutaka.

- Eu estou cansado. Já não tenho pé e tenho de estar aqui a espernear para não ir ao fundo! - exclama Haku.

- Não há tempo a perder - diz Kaori.

Nadam durante muito tempo e chegam ao enorme búzio. Nadam e alcançam-lhe a beira. Trepam para o búzio.

- Devemos ter de chegar ao topo - diz Haku.

- São ARANHAS!!! NÃO!!! SÃO TARÂNTULAS!!! - grita Kaori.

- Pega nessa lança! - Diz Emiko a Yutaka.

- Sim - exclama Yutaka enquanto pega na lança e tenta matar as tarântulas gigantes.

Sobem muito e as tarântulas tentam comer os aprendizes de anjos. Yutaka roda a lança no ar e consegue atira-la para as tarântulas que morrem.

- Muito bem! - Exclama Yuki - Salvaste-nos! E chegamos ao topo!

Outra esfera de fogo aparece nas mãos de Sora.

Um flash manda todos de volta para o céu.

- Passaram. Estão perdoados e sem darem conta fizeram um exame e passaram. - diz-lhes a Rainha Arco-Íris quando chegam ao céu.

- ! - exclamam todos.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 10 - De Viagem!_

Era quinta-feira. Sora estava na escola a ouvir o professor de Ciências Naturais a falar. Estava a falar sobre uma visita de estudo, ou melhor, sobre um acampamento.

- Meninos - dizia o Professor - Vão ter uma visita de estudo que será um acampamento numa floresta para recolherem diversas informações. A viagem e o acampamento terão uma duração de 5 dias todos fora da Cidade. Devem levar a vossa tenda, saco cama, mudas de roupa, coisas de higiene,… Ah! E não se esqueçam de levar lanternas e alguns mantimentos para partilhar. A partida é na próxima segunda-feira.

- Para que parque de campismo vamos? - pergunta Kazumi - Eu não fico em qualquer um!

O professor revira os olhos e responde:

- Vamos para a Floresta. Uma floresta que fica na Austria. E, esqueci-me de vos dizer que vamos de avião. Tragam as autorizações amanhã para a aula.

Toca para fora. As aulas acabaram naquele dia. Sora, Yuki e Emiko vão ter com Kaori e com os rapazes, pois eram de outras turmas do mesmo ano.

- Olá! - diz Sora - o vosso professor de Ciências já falou convosco sobre irmos acampar?

- Sim! Vai ser de mais! Eu acho que vou e vocês? - pergunta Yutaka.

- Achas que eu ia perder esse acampamento? - Pergunta Sora.

- Eu acho que não. Vamos falar com os nossos pais e fazer as malas. - Disse Yutaka - Encontramo-nos no McDonald's daqui a uma hora e meia. OK?

- Sim Chefe! - Responde Kaori no gozo.

Foram todos para casa. Os pais concordaram todos, uma vez que era uma visita de estudo.

Uma hora depois estavam todos no McDonald's.

- Que bom! Vamos todos! Mal posso esperar por segunda-feira! - diz Emiko.

- Mas vais ter de conseguir! - Responde Yuki.

Depois de muito esperar, chegou o dia esperado. Estavam todos no aeroporto a fazer o Check-In. Estavam todos muito atarefados. Pouco depois foram para os detectores.

- Bem, ponham aí as mochilas, as malas, os relógios, e tudo o que for de metal.

- Eu não vou tirar o meu cinto! Assim as calças caem-me! Eu não quero mostrar os boxers! - exclama Haku!

- Tira-o Imediatamente - ordenou o professor.

Haku tirou o cinto, puxou as calças de ganga para cima e segurou-as com as mãos.

Todos puseram as mochilas nuns caixotes para passarem no raio X. De repente, o senhor dos detectores de metais e raios X gritou:

- Parem imediatamente essa mochila.

O senhor tirou a mochila dos raios X e abriu-a.

- O que é que está a fazer com a…

Os outros alunos rebentaram de riso. Dentro da mochila estava um enorme frasco de laca e outro de gel, a "PlayStation 2" e um jogo chamado "Kingdom Hearts", fraldas, roupa, boxers, o saco cama, uma lanterna, um lençol branco, e uma revista da Barbie.

- Para que são as fraldas? - perguntou Sora com difilculdade, pois não conseguia parar de rir.

- Para os animais, para eles não sujarem a nossa zona de acampamento. - respondeu Haku vermelho.

- E a revista da Barbie? - perguntou Emiko pegando na revista com as pontas dos dedos.

- É para os fantasmas lerem… - respondeu Haku.

- Não inventes…Primeiro os fantasmas não existem, segundo, se não existem não lêem, por isso quem vai ler essa revista és tu. INFANTIL! - exclama Yuki.

- Ao menos leva a PlayStation 2, apesar de não ter onde a ligar! E se tem o jogo de Kingdom Hearts, é cá dos nossos! - exclama Kaori.

- Deixem o miúdo em paz! - exclama o professor - Ele não trás nada de ilegal, pois não?

- Não - responde o senhor - Ele pode passar! Só estranhei um miúdo da idade dele trazer fraldas. Mas podem passar.

Uma hora mais tarde já estavam dentro do avião. No avião os bancos eram de três lugares. Sora ia com Emiko e Yuki nos bancos 21 A, B e C. No banco atrás ia Kaori com Kanata e mais uma rapariga da turma de Kaori chamada Akira. No banco à frente ia Yutaka, Haku e mais um rapaz chamado Hideki. Sora ia no seu sítio favorito, ou seja, ao lado da janela. Tinha o nariz colado aos vidros.

Uma televisão desceu do tecto do avião. Antes de começar a passar qualquer filme, ouviu-se o piloto do avião a falar.

-Bem -vindos a bordo. Já sabemos que todos os passageiros a bordo são de uma escola. Espero que façam uma boa viagem e desfrutem da maravilhosa paisagem. Queiram estar atentos às normas do avião. Depois passaremos episódios de um anime que todos conhecem: "Naruto".

As normas do avião começam a passar na televisão. Era mais um filme com as regras. Um barulho intenso precorre o avião. O motor começara a aquecer.

- Estou nervosa. Acho que vou enjoar. - diz Emiko que está no banco do meio.

- Não vais nada! É giro! Vais adorar andar de avião. Vais querer repetir! - responde Yuki.

- O pior é a aterragem. Têm à mão os rebuçados que compraram no aeroporto? - pergunta Sora.

-Aqui estão eles! - responde Emiko.

O avião começa a fazer marcha atrás. Ouve-se mais uma vez a voz do piloto.

- Para a descolagem mantenham os cintos colocados e bem apertados. Mantenham as cadeiras na posição vertical. Para isso cliquem no botão que está no vosso apoia-braços. Certifiquem-se que os tabuleiros estão devidamente colocados no sítio, ou seja na posição vertical. E, mais uma vez boa viagem.

O avião pára novamente. A hospedeira vem fechar as bagageiras. Da janela de Sora vê-se um avião a descolar. A janela de Sora ficava um pouco atrás das asas. Tinha uma boa vista para o exterior. O avião ainda não tinha começado a andar novamente. As asas do avião mudam de forma. Passam para a forma de descolagens e aterragens. O avião recomeça a andar em direcção à pista. À sua frente, estão mais quatro aviões à espera da sua vez para descolar.

- Olhem… há quem diga que, ao descolar, se estiver com a cabeça colada a cadeira não se enjoa. Mas eu sugiro que se mantenham na posição vertical, ou seja com a cabeça no buraco da janela. Ah! Mais uma coisa! Rebuçados na boca! - exclama Sora.

Finalmente chega a vez do avião deles. A torre de controlo dá o sinal e o avião avança na pista. A sua velocidade é cada vez maior. Pouco depois deixa-se de se sentir o chão debaixo dos pés. O avião acaba de levantar voo e fura o céu a toda a velocidade (aproximadamente 700 Km/h).

- É demais! Já tinha saudades disto! - Exclama Sora.

- Podes crer! - responde Yuki.

- Eu não sabia que isto era assi…

- SALVEM-ME ESTÁ A FALTAR-ME O AR! - ouve-se alguém gritar. Sora apercebe-se que quem está a gritar é Haku. Pela sua reacção (aos gritos) percebe-se que deve ser a sua primeira viagem de avião.

O tempo passa lentamente. No banco atrás Kaori tira fotografias. No banco à frente está um alarido total devido a Haku. O avião pára de subir passado algum tempo. Está a 10 000 metros de altura, aproximadamente. Como o tempo em Osaka estava encoberto, lá em cima viam-se bonitas nuvens. Sora pensou que o avião tinha entrado no Céu onde ela era aprendiz de anjo. Os episódios de Naruto começaram a passar no avião. A hospedeira pousou as comidas nos tabuleiros.

- O que é que queres para beber? - perguntou alguém.

Sora apercebeu-se que a das bebidas estava a chegar. Sora pediu uma Coca-Cola.

Comeram animadamente sem grandes alaridos. Pouco tempo depois aterraram. Tinham chegado ao seu destino.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 11 - No acampamento assombrado!_

Sora tinha acabado de chegar à floresta na Áustria onde iriam acampar. Parecia sossegada, simples, calma e pacífica.

- AR PURO! - exclamou Haku.

- É verdade! Já não era sem tempo!!! - disse Yuki.

- Fantástico! - disse Kaori.

- M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! - soletrou Emiko.

- Estou sem palavras! - exclamou Sora.

Yutaka carregava a tenda para os seis. Pouco depois o professor de ciências mandou montar as tendas. Todos começaram a monta-las muito empenhados.

- Onde é que há casas de banho? - perguntou Haku ao professor.

- Ali ao fundo, nos arbustos, casa de banho à moda antiga. As florestas que não são parques de campismo não têm casas de banho.

Haku afastou-se em direcção aos arbustos.

-Não consigo montar a tenda! - exclama Yutaka.

- Trazias uma roulotte - respondeu Sora.

- Não digas disparates, um avião não podia trazer uma roulotte! - disse Yutaka.

O dois olham-se com alguma rivalidade e como se estivessem zangadíssimos. Yutaka ficou sem perceber a reacção de Sora.

- Eu monto! - diz Emiko - já montei uma tenda duas vezes!

Pouco tempo depois a tenda está montada. Todos entram para a observar. Haku continua a resmungar devido à floresta não ter casas de banho. Anoiteceu pouco depois. O professor fez uma fogueira. Todos se sentaram à volta a comer e a falar.

-Isto está a ser de mais - exclama Sora.

- É verdade…Sora, posso falar contigo a sós? - pergunta Emiko.

- Claro, vamos para a tenda. - responde Sora.

As duas entram na tenda. Emiko fecha o fecho e abre o fecho de uma pequena janela da tenda.

- Estás a ver aquele rapaz ali? - pergunta Emiko.

- Sim, porquê? Ele parece ser um escuteiro de cá. - opina Sora.

- E é…

------------------memória de Emiko------------------------

Emiko dirigia-se para casa em Março. Apareceu-lhe um rapaz de cabeleira castanha clara e olhos verdes à frente a correr e foi contra ela. Emiko caiu ao chão.

- Ai! - exclama ela. - Mais cuidado!

- Ah? What? I don't understand you. What's your name? - disse o rapaz.

- Are You English? My name is Emiko. - questionou Emiko.

- No, I'm American, but I live in Austria Right Now. I'm here on a school Trip. I'm in that hotel. My name is Johnny. Sorry! - respondeu-lhe o rapaz dando-lhe a mão para a ajudar a levantar-se

- Doesn't matter… - disse Emiko.

------------------ fim da memória de Emiko------------------------

- Sim? Estás a pensar em quê? - disse Sora chamando-a à realidade.

- Nada…eu vi esse rapaz no Japão à pouco tempo… - respondeu Emiko.

- Deves ter confundido. Há muita gente parecida…desculpa desiludir-te - respondeu-lhe Sora.

- Ele disse-me que vivia aqui na Áustria. - exclamou Emiko.

- Então não sei - disse Sora abandonando a tenda. Emiko saiu com ela.

O professor finalizou o jantar e mandou que todos fossem descansar. Na tenda dos seis, puseram uma cortina a dividir o espaço dos rapazes e das raparigas. Já todos de pijama, Haku pôs-se a espreitar para o lado das raparigas.

- Sai do nosso lado, pervertido! - exclamou Yuki.

O fecho da tenda fechou-se, e pouco depois estavam todos a dormir…todos não…Emiko não dormia… e alguém também não. Pouco depois ouviu-se um barulho assustador.

-Uhhhhhhhhh! UOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritou Emiko.

Sora acordou sobressaltada com tudo, assim como Kaori e Yuki. Yutaka e Haku não estavam na tenda. Sora vestiu o roupão e saiu da tenda com as outras, o fecho estava desapertado, parecia mais arrombado. Lá fora via-se um ser branco que gritava… era um bocadinho gordo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritaram todas.

- O grupo de escuteiros ao ouvir o grito que tinha acordado toda a floresta, correu para o lugar.

- Emiko! What are you doing here? - perguntou Johnny, o rapaz que Emiko conhecera.

- Nothing…It's a school trip! - respondeu Emiko.

- I'll Help - disse Johnny.

- Ok.

Johnny destapa o fantasma. Dentro estavam Yutaka e Haku com o traje de anjo super brilhante.

- Estúpidos! Loucos! Malucos! Pervertidos! Deficientes Mentais! - disse Sora.

- Tiveram medo! - riu-se Haku.

- Cala-te problemático! - respondeu Yuki.

Kaori não disse palavra. Voltou para a tenda para continuar a dormir. Todos voltaram para a tenda pouco depois excepto Emiko que ficou a falar com Johnny.

- Are They Angels? - perguntou Johnny?

- Yes…

- Don't Worry…

- I'm an angel too. - disse Emiko.

Johnny pousou a mão no ombro de Emiko.

- I'm the King of the Warlocks. - respondeu Johnny. - Nice to meet you. Come with me and you'll live with me and with Amy in the Royal palace. C'mon!

- Who's Amy?

Uma rapariga loira de cabelo curto, olhos azul mar apareceu. Trazia um lindo traje.

- I'm Amy. Come with us!

- But, but… I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my friends. - respondeu Emiko.

- Yes, you'll come with us. You are the princess who was kidnapped twelve years ago.

Num flash todos vão para um reino desconhecido.

- Emiko! Volta! - Gritam todos. - Professor Raptaram a Emiko!

O professor chega a correr.

- Raptores! Vou fazer queixa à GNR!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado,

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Angels**

_Capítulo 12 - A resgatar Emiko! Um final Feliz!_

No acampamento de Áustria reinava o pânico. Todos tinham medo de ser raptados. Sora e os amigos estavam no céu a contar o sucedido à rainha.

- A Emiko, digo Verdita foi raptada hoje de madrugada por um rapaz que se intitulava Johnny, o rei do mundo da magia e por uma rapariga que se intitulava Amy, a rainha do mundo da magia. Ambos os raptores são americanos e vivem na Áustria, são escuteiros numa floresta. - contou Sora - e pelo que sabemos, eles pensam que Emiko seja uma princesa que foi raptada à 12 anos atrás!

- Não acredito que esses patarecos se voltaram a meter com o Reino dos Anjos! Eles fazem parte das trevas e por isso aparecem disfarçados! - respondeu a rainha Arco-Íris.

Entretanto no Reino da magia, muito longe do reino dos Anjos, Johnny e Amy falavam com Emiko _[nota da autora: as falas são em inglês, mas aqui estão traduzidas para a nossa língua]_

- Vou mostrar-te que és a tal princesa: A princesa Vanessa! - disse Amy.

- A única princesa aqui sou EU! - exclamou uma miudinha de sete anos que entrou na sala.

- Amber! Claro que és a princesa! A Betty disse que vinha brincar contigo com as tuas bonecas. Acho que ela chegou! Porque não vais abrir?

A menina saiu a correr.

- Como eu estava a dizer uma bruxa chamada Sue raptou-te quando tinhas 1 mês… não se sabe o que é feito dessa malvada. Tu és filha do melhor amigo do nosso pai que morreu e a nossa mãe também, e nós ficamos com o trono. Os teus pais também morreram. A bruxa entregou-te à tua actual família, e tu já trazias essa peruca verde colada e essas lentes de contacto! - exclamou Amy.

Amy parecia ser muito querida, tal e qual como uma mãe. Amy levantou a mão e exclamou:

- Mostra-me a verdadeira personalidade que está por trás desta pessoa!

Um raio de luz forte ilumina todo o palácio onde eles estão. Emiko vê-se a ela própria com uma cabeleira castanha clara comprida aos caracóis e os seus olhos agora são azul-mar, como os de Amy.

- Tal e qual como nós dizia-mos! - exclama Johnny.

Entretanto os outros amigos de Emiko voavam à procura do palácio onde eles se encontravam. Pouco depois chegaram lá, mas os reis tinham transformado o palácio num grande e confuso parque de estacionamento. Todos entraram. O parque era um autêntico labirinto.

- Emiko! Onde estás? Volta aqui! - exclamou Sora.

- EMIKO! - chamou Kaori.

- Devolvam-na! - Diz Yuki.

- Tipos loucos - diz Yutaka.

Johnny aparece.

- A quem é que chamas-te louco? - pergunta a Yutaka.

Johnny aponta-lhe a mão. Yutaka pega na sua espada e aponta-a a Johnny.

- É melhor parares! Não sabes com quem te estás a meter! - diz-lhe Johnny.

Com a mão, Johnny lança-o para longe. Kaori lança-lhe uma flecha. Todos avançam menos Sora que vai procurar Yutaka.

- Yutaka - murmura Sora quando o encontra - tu,… tu,… tu,… gostas da Emiko?

- Hum…não…eu gosto de… - diz Yutaka quando é interrompido por um forte tiro que ressoa em cima deles.

Yutaka protege Sora. Pouco depois o tiroteio acalma.

Emiko, agora irreconhecível chega a correr.

- Sora! Yutaka! Vocês estão bem? - pergunta-lhes Emiko.

- Quem és tu? - pergunta-lhe Sora.

- Sou a Emiko! - responde - Afinal sou a tal princesa, sou americana, este é o meu verdadeiro visual e o meu nome é Vanessa, os meus pais morreram e vivia até agora numa família que não era a minha. Os meus pais eram os melhores amigos dos pais do Johnny, da Amy, e da Amber.

- Quem é a Amber? - pergunta Yutaka.

- A Amber é irmã mais nova da Amy e do Johnny.

- Eles não prestam! Fazem parte das trevas! - exclama Yutaka.

- Isso não é verdade! - exclama Emiko. - Eles são nossos amigos. Mas… eu não posso voltar para o nosso mundo!

- Quem é que não pode voltar para o seu mundo? - pregunta uma voz grave atrás deles.

- Ah! Eu. - responde Emiko sem dar muita importância.

- Ah! Quem és tu? - pergunta Sora.

- Kiyoshi Aizawa. E tu?

- Sora Sakurai - respondeu.

- Vamos sair daqui! - diz Kiyoshi.

- Não! - replica Sora - Vamos mas é buscar os outros e dizer que já encontramos a Emiko.

Sora foi a correr chamar os outros,…mas Amy apareceu em frente a ela.

-Tu não podes fazer nada contra mim, e ainda por cima sozinha! - diz Amy.

- Claro que posso! - responde Sora.

-Eu sou as trevas…a rainha!

Emiko chega a correr.

- Pára Amy! Se eu sou a tal princesa tenho poder! Tenho o poder de unir os dois lados, o bom e o mau - grita Emiko.

O cabelo castanho que Emiko tinha agora, desaparece e volta a ficar verde e os seus olhos voltam à cor habitual.

-SWEET ANGELS GROUP! - Grita Emiko.

O grupo de amigos aparece todo.

- SWEET ANGELS PINK POWER! - Grita Sora.

- SWEET ANGELS BLUE POWER! - Grita Yuki.

- SWEET ANGELS GREEN POWER! - Grita Emiko.

- SWEET ANGELS ORANGE POWER! - Grita Kaori.

- SWEET ANGELS BLACK POWER! - Grita Yutaka.

- SWEET ANGELS YELLOW POWER! - Grita Haku.

Num raio de luz forte com muitas estrelas, o grupo consegue converter as trevas em anjos bons.

Todos voltam a casa, ou seja à terra.

- Sora, quero falar contigo a sós - diz Yutaka.

- Sim! - responde Sora e afastam-se.

-Olha…eu gosto de ti desde algum tempo, bem, desde aquela conversa estúpida que tivemos no McDonald's quando a Emiko se sentiu mal… - diz Yutaka.

- Bem…eu também… - responde Sora.

Os dois abraçam-se.

E pronto…Fim! Mas os outros também não ficaram mal acompanhados! A Yuki ficou com o Haku, a Emiko com o Johnny, agora um anjo bom e a Kaori com Kanata!

FIM.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, Este é o fim para uma história escrita por mim, aos 11 anos.

Rima Fujisaki/Nicole


End file.
